The effects of monaural and binaural tonal stimulation on the discharge pattern of single units located lateral and dorsomedial superior olive of the superior olivary complex of the cat under investigation. The superior olivery complex is composed of third order neurons in the auditory pathway of the cat. Insulated, goldplated stainless steel microelectrodes with platinum black tips are inserted ventrally into the brainstem of barbiturate anesthetized cats. The response of single neurons are recorded extracellularly. Following an experiment electrode tip positions are determined histologically by use of the Prussian Blue reaction. On-site disc operating computer system will be used to investigate the discharge patterns of auditory neurons to monaural pure tone stimulation, to monaural two-tone stimulation, and to binaural stimulation wth pure tones. It is the purpose of this investigation: (1) to characterize the discharge pattern of SOC neurons with a few measures as possible; (2) to determine if any of these measures characterizing the discharge pattern are related to stimulus parameters; and (3) to determine and describe the relationships between these measures and the stimulus parameters. The results of these experiments would aid in determining the role of discharge pattern in information processing by the auditory system.